Money
Money was a medium of exchange used to facilitate transactions of goods or services. Money in the 21st century sense was not used on 24th century Earth. The exact nature of the Federation economy is difficult to describe; while money had not entirely ceased to exist, it did not play the central role in the lives of Federation and Earth citizens that it once did. The descriptions given by various Federation citizens are as follows: * Kirk told Spock about 20th century Earth: "They're still using money. We need to get some." Later on, while Kirk was having dinner with Gillian Taylor and was unable to pay in the restaurant, Gillian asked sarcastically, "Don't tell me they don't use money in the 23rd century," and Kirk told her "Well, we don't." ( ) * Picard tries to explain to Ralph Offenhouse from the 20th century that there would be no need for his law firm any longer: "A lot has changed in three hundred years. People are no longer obsessed with the accumulation of 'things'. We have eliminated hunger, want, the need for possessions." ( ) * When Lily Sloane asked how much the cost to build, Picard tells her "The economics of the future is somewhat different. You see, money doesn't exist in the 24th century... The acquisition of wealth is no longer the driving force in our lives. We work to better ourselves and the rest of Humanity." ( ) * When Nog suggests that Jake should bid for a baseball card in an auction, Jake says "I'm Human, I don't have any money." Nog replies "It's not my fault that your species decided to abandon currency-based economics in favor of some philosophy of self-enhancement." Jake says "Hey, watch it. There's nothing wrong with our philosophy. We work to better ourselves and the rest of humanity." Nog then replies "What does that mean?" Jake responds "It means we don't need money!" ( ) * Jake: (big smile) "I sold my first book today." Quark: "Really? How much did you get for it?" Jake: "It's just a figure of speech. The Federation News Service is going to publish a book of my stories about life on the station under Dominion rule. But they're not paying me." ( ) * Tom Paris says about the significance of Fort Knox: "When the New World Economy took shape in the late 22nd century and money went the way of the dinosaur, Fort Knox was turned into a museum." ( ) However, money was not totally abandoned by all Federation citizens and some individuals, such as Carter Winston, acquired vast personal fortunes during this same period. ( ) Money also continued to be used on many other alien worlds, and for certain limited purposes in the Federation itself, especially when dealing with non-Federation members. * Rishon Uxbridge referred to her husband Kevin Uxbridge as a "starving student" when she first met him. ( ) :The term "starving" may be a social euphemism. It is certainly relative, as Trek generally has established that in the Federation, poverty, hunger, etc. have been eradicated among member planets. The implication is that while everyone in the Federation enjoys, at a minimum, a comfortably adequate standard of living, there are some whose standard is higher than others. * Quark sold his damaged shuttle ''Quark's Treasure for scrap, in the Sol system, and was given enough to pay for passage back to Deep Space 9. ( ) * The Bank of Bolias was a major financial institution, and Bolarus IX, a Federation member planet, apparently has a market economy. ( ) * When he first entered Starfleet Academy, Benjamin Sisko beamed back to his home in New Orleans so often that he later claimed to have used up a month's worth of "transporter credits." ( ) * In 2373, Quark indirectly caused damage to a cargo bay. Quark was informed that he would have to bear the cost burden for the repairs. ( ) * During the 2020s, the United States of America used credit chips as a form of currency. ( ) * When Kathryn Janeway told Kes the story of Tuvok and the Vulcan master he bought a meditation lamp from, she included the bit about how the price was doubled when he discoved they were with Starfleet. ( ) * When Quark rescued Gaila from a Federation Starbase after his arrest on Thalos VI, he had to pay a fine before he could be released. ( ) In the alternate timeline created by Nero's incursion, young James T. Kirk receives a phone call on a Nokia communication device while driving his step father's car. Also, in the Iowa bar where Cadet Uhura and James Kirk meet there is a prominent Budweiser beer display. It is not clear whether or not this indicates the existence of a profit driven corporate economy. It is more probable, based on previously established canon, that familiar brand names are still used in the 23rd century, however product distribution in the 23rd century is no longer driven by the accumulation of profit. (Star Trek) Monetary units *Darsek (Klingon Empire) *Dirak (Karemman) *Dorak (Barkon IV) *Federation credit (United Federation of Planets) *Dollar (Canada) *Dollar (United States of America) *Franc (France) *Frang (Takar) *Isik (various) *Gold-pressed latinum (various) *Lek (Cardassian Union) *Lita (Bajoran Provisional Government) *Penny *Pound (Great Britain) *Quatloo (Providers of Triskelion) *Reichsmark (Germany (1924-1948)) *Renn (Mari) *Scudo (Italy) *Sinic (Orion) *Shilling Background Ronald D. Moore commented: "By the time I joined TNG, Gene had decreed that money most emphatically did NOT exist in the Federation, nor did 'credits' and that was that. Personally, I've always felt this was a bunch of hooey, but it was one of the rules and that's that." http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/6952/ron9.txt At least once, Kirk commented to Scotty, "You just earned your pay for the week!" It is not known whether this was a simple vestigial idiom or an error of the episode's writer. ( ) A similar comment was made to Chekov, again by Kirk. ( ) This article uses material from [http://www.geocities.com/willbswift/costchart2.html The Economy of Star Trek] and The Economy of the Federation, and Usenet articles by Timo S. Saloniemi. There are non-canonical references to Federation citizens receiving allotments of Replicator Credits (to provide food and other material needs) and Structure Credits (for housing and storage) in some Trek-derived works. Also avalable is Michael Wong's site, which has a page titled The Economics of Star Trek, available in the essay section, and contains possible evidence of a communist-esque society in Star Trek. de:Geld Category:Economics